Twist of Fate: Pokemon Master Emergence(Orange League Arc)
by shadowinfinty
Summary: This is a continuation of Ash as he embark on an adventure in Orange islands. Ash will challenge Orange League. A sequel of Twist of fate: Pokemon master emergence.
1. chapter 1

**The Story:** This story is a continuation of Twist of fate: Pokemon Master Emergence where Ash will take part in Orange League, this is a rewrite of previous chapters of orange league arc posted. Those chapters have been deleted, and I decided to rewrite it because it was not working out, characters and everything was terribly mixed up and not giving any meaning to the storyline.

I will make sure that every chapter that I will post from now onwards, should be in the proper way.

Following are the things that you guys can expect from this story:

1\. Ash will train hard and a few of his Pokemon will evolve.

2\. Ash will train in aura techniques.

3\. More mega evolution discovery.

4\. Pokemon Contests, Battle clubs and Battle Chateau.

5\. Change in gym battle style of orange crew member.

6\. Some of Ash's friends will stay back at Kanto.

7\. Ash may or may not catch legendary pokemon (depends on readers choice ).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gamefreak. All I own is this fanfic.

* * *

 **A/ N:** Guys, my story update schedule will be once in a month, like after every thirty to forty days of the last chapter I update any of the previous chapters, I will mention it in the story.

* * *

 **1\. Pallet party**

* * *

\- January 28, 1999 -

\- 10:00 A.M -

Pallet town is known as the town where new trainers begin their journey every year. This year new trainers will start their journey. But today pallet town is celebrating the success of the two natives of pallet town.

One of them is the grandson of professor oak and son of Blue oak, a pokemon G- men.

And another one is the son of champion of Kanto region Red, that is Ash Ketchum.

Ash Ketchum, a talented and aspiring pokemon master, received his starters at age of four, get his tutelage under professor oak. Trained his pokemon while maintaining and developing a friendship with his pokemon.

Professor Oak invited all the gym leaders of Kanto region for couldn't invite other champions except Lance due to the fact that they are busy with their duties.

With having the title of Kanto league winner, Ash made pallet town noticed in other regions too. Whether it is Orange Islands, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and alola.

Other colleagues of professor send their respective wishes for Ash and Gary and give them their blessings to grow as a trainer.

With Ash's victory, pokemon league association decided to open a pokemon centre, gym and pokemon store in pallet town, the gym will be the last gym a trainer can challenge, making veridian gym a and pallet town gym as last one.

A trainer can either have a Veridian gym badge or pallet town gym badge to qualify for the league.

The arrangements are being made for the party. Guest are started to arrive for the party, special food is prepared by Delia and professor with the help of Brock for the pokemon present at the lab.

The only person left to arrive is Ash Ketchum.

* * *

xxx Ketchum's Residence xxx

"wake up, Ash, we are getting late for the party, guests are going to arrive soon," said Pikachu

"Please let me sleep one more time Pikachu, " said Ash

" one more time, for god sake Ash, you were sleeping from last twelve hours," said Pikachu

" Pikachu, forget, only two things can make him wake up," said growlith

" And that is," asked Pikachu

" Food and Battle," said Haunter

" Ash, wake up, mewthree said a challenger wants to challenge you at professor's place, he said you treat us bad, " said Pikachu

" what, a challenger is waiting for us," asked Ash

" yes, and he wants to battle your strongest pokemon," said Pikachu

" Let's go then, I am coming, fifteen minutes," said Ash

* * *

\- 10: 20 A.M -

"Pikachu I am ready to go," said Ash as he came out of shower fully dressed.

"Hey, where are Darkrai and kyurem, " asked Ash

" well, they are at professor oak's lab, he kept them in the storage room, once the party is over he will bring them out," said Pikachu

" I understand, they are babies and they only feel comfy around us and our friends and family member," said Ash to which he nodded.

" So whole town is coming," asked Ash to which he nodded.

" And kids will come too, and they can be annoying, you know, they cuddle you till you are half dead or even worse," said Pikachu imagining the threat he is going to face.

" Hey Ash, I lied to you, no one is waiting to battle you, I just wanted to make you get out of bed" said Pikachu" It's okay, I even don't want to battle anyone yet, we have more battles to face in future," said Ash as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting for us," said, Ash, as they exit the house, leaving mimey with his task.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab

xxx 11:00 A.M xxx

All the guests already arrived, the only person left is Ash Ketchum. So the professor decides to make his speech and make some announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all in this grand party to celebrate the success of two gems of our pallet town. I ask Gary to come in front " said, professor, as he came in front facing the crowd.

"Now, in continuation, I want to say that I thank all of the inhabitants of pallet town to show support to our two trainers, I know both from the time they born and I had a belief that they will achieve great things in life and I am proud that they take a step above by representing pallet town in Indigo league, and securing a good position in Kanto league," said Professor

"And they have trained their pokemon well," said professor.

"Adding to this I want to announce a good news for Kanto, first pokemon league association decides to open a gym in pallet town along with a pokemon centre and a pokemon store, " said professor making everyone cheer up with enthusiasm.

"Now before our winner come, I want to say that the trainers who are going to start their journey can assemble here at 8 o' clock in the morning tomorrow," said professor making the aspiring pokemon trainer cheered up.

Meanwhile, Ash arrived at the party venue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our winner, Ash Ketchum," said professor as Ash entered the ranch.

"Hey everyone, " said Ash as Pikachu mimics his action.

"Everyone gives a big round of applause for our beloved indigo league winner, Ash Ketchum," said professor as Ash Ketchum approached the professor.

"Ash and Gary, we all are proud of you, and you both have our best wishes for your future," said, professor placing his palms on shoulders of both Ash and Gary.

"Everyone, start enjoying the delicious meal," said professor as everyone started to check out the food stalls.

All the champions are having a conversation among themselves.

"So Red, what are your future plans," asked Lance

"Well, haven't decided yet" Red replied

"Hey Ash, over here," said Sabrina as she was with other gym leaders. Misty and Brock are presented there too

"Hey guys, how are you," Ash asked

"We are fine," Lt. Surge replied and so his Raichu and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder

"Hey Lt. Surge, when did you get a Pikachu," asked Ash

"Well, as far as I remember, this little guy founded by one of my assistants a month ago, sneaking into the kitchen, so I offered him to train, so I am glad that he decided to stay" Lt. Surge replied.

"You haven't evolved him yet," asked Ash

"No, after seeing your Pikachu's strength I let him remain what he is," Lt. Surge said.

* * *

\- 02:00 PM -

After all gym leaders except Misty and Brock, and inhabitants of pallet town went back to their place, the professor brought the Pokemon of Ash, Red, Serena and Gary, he sends them out.

"Ash we are going inside and bringing food for our Pokemon" said Misty as

Ash then addresses his Pokemon.

"Listen, everyone, " Ash started with his speech getting the attention of his Pokemon including Darkrai and Kyurem

" I want to say that, you guys are the best team that I could ever have, those who battle alongside with me in the indigo league, I thank you all. And those who didn't get a chance to battle in any kind of battle, whether it is a gym battle or league battle, will get a chance to do so." Said Ash

"Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gardevoir and Metagross, I ask you guys to come forward," Ash requested

The said Pokemon step forward.

"Guys, I have mega stones for you, these mega stones are given to me as a prize for winning the indigo league," Ash said

"Swampert and Blaziken you too come forward and professor please bring the mega stone holders," said Ash after which professor went inside and bring the bag that contains mega stone holder.

"Ash these are the amulet for gardevoir, tail and for Charizard, headband for venusaur and Blastoise, armband for metagross,blaziken and swampert," said professor

"I told professor during my second round of indigo league tournament, to order mega stone holder for all my Pokemon that are capable of mega evolution, and we have got only seven now, others are in the manufacturing process," said Ash

Once Ash attached the mega stones to their holder, he put them on his Pokemon. Charizard is looking his tail, Gardevoir is looking at her pendant, and others are looking at their mega stones too.

" Now everyone, we have a huge treat for you, " said Ash as Delia, Serena, Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth brings three big serving trolley filled with over two hundred and fifty trays of pokemon food.

All Pokemon served with their share of and Mewthree along with Darkrai and kyurem having their meal.

* * *

\- January 29, 1999 -

\- 07:00 A.M -

After having a long rest last night, Ash and his friends are now assembled at professor oak's is a day when new trainers are going to begin their journey, Jessie and James to have completed their training under professor oak. And they too are going to get a trainers license.

Gary, Red, Delia, Serena, Brock, Misty, vulpix,growlith, haunter and ghastly are too present there.

"Morning Ash, sleep well ? " asked Gary

"Yes, and you," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ash, I need a favour from you," said Professor

"What is it professor, " asked Ash

"You see, my colleague professor ivy, pokemon researcher of Valencia island of the orange archipelago, she said she found a Pokeball which she isn't able to open, neither she can transport it here through Pokemon transporter," said professor

"So, I want you to pick her up," said professor

"Plus Orange league is coming up, you can take part in it," said, professor,

" Don't worry professor, I will bring that Pokeball for you?" said Ash

"Jessie and James come with me, help me out in making preparations for new trainers, today five trainers are coming to get their trainers license," said professor

"Sure professor, " said Jessie and James.

"Hey Ash, It's been few days that you came back from an adventure and you are going on a new journey," said Delia

"mom, don't worry, it is not today that I am going anywhere maybe I will leave tomorrow or two days later," said Ash

"Hey Ash, we want to have a word with you," said Brock and Misty

"What's that," asked Ash

"Well, you see our family called us and they said that they are unable to maintain the status of the gym as number one gym in Kanto, they want us to be a permanent gym leader until they are strong enough to increase the win ratio," said Misty

"I understand Misty, but hey we can be in touch over the phone, plus you can visit pallet town anytime you want and can hang out with mom and dad," said Ash

Togepi then started to crying and jumped on in Ash's arm.

"Hey, Togepi you do not need to cry, we are always connected by heart, plus I will visit you whenever I will return back in Kanto," said Ash

Togepi then stopped crying. She is feeling better.

"I think Togepi started to like you," said Misty giggling

"You are right," said Ash

"Ash, I think we should get going," said Misty and Brock

"Can't you wait for a few more days?" asked Ash to which they rejected

"Ash, we promise that we will visit you when you are fighting orange league champion," said Brock to which he nodded.

* * *

\- 8:00 A.M -

Brock and Misty departed back for their home city, that leaves Ash with Gary and new beginner trainers started to assemble at professor oak's lab for receiving their license.

Total of five trainers appeared for their license, two are girls and three are boys. They are looking energetic, Jessie and James are also standing in a queue.

"Welcome children, today is a big day in your life, today you all going to start your journey as Pokemon trainer but what you become tomorrow depends on what you do today, you can be good, you can be bad, you will make mistakes as a trainer but it depends on what you learn from those mistakes. During your journey, you will meet new friends, rivals, and enemies and you have to rise to the top.

Your journey as a trainer depends on how you treat your Pokemon, they are your friends and companion. So make your choice wisely, so that you won't regret in future" Professor finished his speech.

Professor revealed five pokeballs, and opened them, from the Pokeball emerged five Pokemon, three Kanto starters, an evee, and a Pichu.

Thinking for five minutes, trainers made their choice, two girls selected Squirtle and evee and three boys selected Pichu, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, Once selection made, the professor give them pokeballs and Pokedex. Trainers then left for their journey.

"Now, Jessie and James here are your trainer license, I hope you don't need starters right," asked the professor to which they nodded.

"And here is your Pokedex, I have only one in stock, this is a national dex, containing data of all seven regions," said professor as he handed them a Pokedex.

* * *

\- 9:00 A.M -

A full hour has passed and Gary departed for his new journey, he didn't tell where he is going. He only said that he is taking his some Pokemon with him which he will rotate on a frequent basis. He is going to train separately.

Jessie and James departed for their own journey in the Hoenn region.

That leaves Ash and Serena.

"Ash Serena, it seems you both are only left here, so when you are going orange islands" asked professor

"Tomorrow professor," said Ash

Professor then asked Ash and Serena to give him Pokedex, as he increased their carry limit, Ash's increased to sixty-four and Serena's to thirty-two.

"Ash," said Delia

"Yes mom," said Ash

"Ash, growlith here wants to join you, and I think you should train him when you were not here he usually comes here to hang out with your Pokemon, " said Delia

"You really wants to come on a journey," asked Ash

"Yes, I want to," said Growlith which Delia hear it as his name.

"Ash, which Pokemon you are going to take with you," asked Red

"Well, I will take my Kanto native Pokemon, which include all my Kanto native Pokemon, Lucario, Mewthree, Darkrai, Kyurem, Gardevoir, kirlia,Salamence,metagross,golurk ,steelix ,electrivire, magmortar,tyranitar,magnezone and greninja," said Ash

* * *

\- 10:00 A.M -

"Ash, Serena only you two are left for your new adventure and journey towards excellence." Said Professor

"Hey Ash, do you want to take the prize you received from the indigo league," asked the professor to which he nodded.

"Hey professor let me say goodbye to my Pokemon," said Ash

"Yeah sure," said professor

* * *

"Hey everyone," said Ash to his Pokemon

 _(" Hey Ash, departing for a new adventure") asked his Pokemon_

" Yup, I am going towards orange islands, for some important assignment given by professor and maybe I will challenge Orange League" said Ash

"So, I am taking my kanto team with me, and my few other Pokemon that include Lucario, Mewthree, Darkrai, Kyurem, Gardevoir, kirlia,Salamence,metagross,golurk and greninja, and for others, I will switch you on the weekly or monthly basis as per requirement." Said, Ash, at which his Pokemon cheered up.

"Now I just want to, say that take care and should do a regular routine to build up strength, stamina, speed and attack, maybe I will let some of you have a battle against the orange islands gym leader." Ash finished his speech making his Pokemon cheered up again.

"Now, Goodbye guys," said Ash

* * *

"Ash here is your pokeballs, and please call me as soon as you reached the Valencia island," said professor

"Ash, here take this, tickets for you and Serena for the ship that will take you to Valencia island, it will take approximately two days, and you can catch it from vermillion city," said professor

"Ash, you should reach at sharp eight o'clock in the evening today," said professor

"Don't worry professor, Serena and I will leave right now," said Ash.

* * *

To be continued.

 **Ok, everyone, this is the ending of the first chapter of orange league arc.**

 **Now next thing I want to say that, I didn't know about that you cannot post any non-story chapter, I previously read few fanfics where authors have posted the prologue and story info as a chapter. So I thanks reviewers for reviewing but for these kinds of things you can PM me which I would appreciate a lot.**

Now here is a list of Pokemon that Ash and Serena would take with them.

Ash:Pikachu, Lucario, Mewthree, Darkrai, Kyurem, Gardevoir, kirlia,Salamence,metagross, golurk, greninja, Charizard,venusaur,blastoise,fearow,pidgeot,butterfree ,beedrill,gyarados,alakazam, Gengar,graveler, hitmonchan,vulpix,evee(x2),rapidash,steelix ,electrivire, magmortar,tyranitar ,magnezone ,dragonite, growlith,meowth,nidorino,muk,tauros,primeape,snorlax,kingler.

Serena:Pikachu, gastrodon, jigglypuff, oddish,bulbasaur, mudkip,masquerin,milotic ,cottonee seadra,cyndaquil,snorunt,swablu,snivy,trapinch,piplup,fletching,mawile,braixen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

Chapter 2: GS ball

It's been 24 hours passed, and the duo is now on the ship that will take them to the Valencia island. The ship is quite bigger as compared to other ships that travel between Kanto to the orange archipelago.

Its currently eleven in the morning and both are enjoying the sea view from the deck.

Both Pikachu, on the other hand, is chasing each other.

"This is sure a great view, " said Serena

"Yeah, and I can't wait to take on the orange league challenge, " said Ash

"Ash have patience, I know that you are excited," said Serena

"Hey Serena, I want to say that I missed you so much in the past, especially when you left the Kanto region," said Ash at which she looked at him

"Does he really like me as more than a friend or," thought Serena

"You know you are my best friend other than Gary, Misty, Brock, Ritchie and other people that we met in the league, you are my best of best human friend Serena," said Ash at which she got mad

"Oh, as a friend only, Ash Ketchum, don't speak to me again," said Serena as she left the place and went inside the cabin

"Ash you don't have to say to her that you are a best friend," said Gardevoir

"Aren't we friends gardevoir," said Ash

"Guys let him find himself, he is dumb in this kind of cases," said Pikachu

"Now you too, Pikachu," said Ash

\-- With Serena --

"Man why I have to do such a thing, I shouldn't get angry with him," thought Serena

"Pika pi Pikachu," said Pikachu that is currently beside her

"I know Pikachu, I shouldn't have spoken to him like this, let's go and ask for forgiveness," said Serena as she started to get out of the cabin as she opened the door and she saw Ash standing outside

"Hello Serena, " said Ash

"Hey Ash, sorry for behaving recently," said Serena with a sad look

" Sorry Serena that I upset you, didn't know what I have said," said Ash

"So can we just go outside and have a good view," said Ash to which she nodded

"Ash I will tell you later that how much I love you but for now I just I need to spend some time with you," thought Serena as she looked at the sea.

"Hey Serena, let's have some meal," said Ash to which she nodded

\-- Kingdom of rota --

"so the prime has awakened," asked Ilene

"yes, my queen, he even attacked Ash," said Riley

"Omega, he took a large amount of aura from Ash's body," said Riley

"That's bad news, if he knows how to control Ash with his aura then he can use him, and Ash still don't know that he can track omega as his aura is inside omega," said Ilene

"Riley from now, your job is to arrange aura guardians from around this world and train them to fight the prime, " said Ilene to which Riley nodded

"Thank you, Queen Ilene," said Riley

\-- Orre Region --

"So that kid has the pure soul and he is friends with the legendary pokemon," asked Prime

"Yes, " said Omega after which prime started to give an evil laugh

"What happened master," asked Leonard

"You know we can make that kid dance on our fingers with his aura inside me, we can control his will, actions and fulfill our plan, just need three months to train to control his aura," said Prime to which all nodded

"He will be our prime weapon," said Prime

"Get ready aura guardians we are coming," said Prime

"We need aura crystals from the tree of beginning and Kalos's cave of mirror which is a portal to another dimension where people have different personality and nature, and we can get a good army of aura users from there," said Prime to which everyone nodded

xxx Two Days Later: xxx

\-- February 1, 1999 --

It's been a full two days of traveling passed as Ash and Serena are now about to reach the Valencia island.

"Attention passengers, we are about to dock on the Valencia island in ten minutes, please check that you pick all your belongings with you," said the announcer

"Wow I can't believe that we are here, we will pick gs ball first then we will register for the orange islands," said Ash to which she nodded

"Let's go," said Serena as her Pikachu become excited

xxx One hour later xxx

"So this is a professor ivy's lab," said Ash

"It seems so," said Serena

"Hello anyone here," asked Ash

"we are here to meet professor ivy," said Serena as they knocked on the door

"Hello, how can we help you," said a voice from behind

When Ash and Serena turned they saw three girls standing there.

"Hi we are Ash Ketchum and Serena and we have been sent by professor oak to collect the Gs ball, and we need to meet professor ivy," said Ash

"Professor Ivy, she is inside," said one of the girl

"Hey Ash have I seen you before," asked the girl

"Well I have taken part in the indigo league, you probably had seen me there, " said Ash

"Oh yes, you are Ash Ketchum who defeated a trainer with Darkrai," said the girl

"Yeah, " said Ash

"Come inside, we will tell you about the GS ball," said the girls

"Actually we don't get your names," said Serena

"Hi, I am Hope, me Charity and I am faith," said the three girls

"Come with us, we will show you the Pokeball," said the Charity

xxx inside the lab xxx

"Here we are Ash and Serena, this is the Pokeball that I professor to send someone to pick up," said Ivy

"You see we have tried everything, from chainsaw to the power drill to hammer to open this thing but this is not opening up

anytime soon," said Ivy

"Hmm, we will take this Pokeball to professor oak, " said Ash

"Ash takes this and hopes he is able to solve the mystery behind this Pokeball," said Ivy handing him the Pokeball.

Ash then put the Pokeball inside the bag.

"I have a feeling professor, that this ball is having an ancient pokemon, maybe this Pokeball was an ancient artifact that archeologist or researchers found," said Ash

"Ash you have hit the right spot," said Ivy

"But professor we didn't have Pokeball in ancient times, even if we had then they were of different structure and architecture," said Serena

"Yes, and this is like a new age Pokeball," said Ivy

"But you can give it to professor oak, he may be able to find the secret of GS ball," said Ivy

"Don't worry, " said Ash

"Now Ash let's have a battle, I want to see how you strong are, after all, you are the recent winner of the indigo league," said Ivy

"You are a trainer," asked Serena

"I was when I was of age twelve, traveled the three regions, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh which inspired me to be a pokemon researcher, never found worthy opponent like you except the champions elite four and orange crew, and now you are here, so what you say six on six is fine with you," asked Ivy

"You bet, I am, " said Ash to which she nodded

"Typical Ash, battle makes him happy and excited," thought Serena

"Ash come with us, we have a battlefield here," said Ivy

Ash is amazed to see a hidden battlefield under the ground that is retractable on a press of a button. Ash and ivy took their side.

"This is a six on six battle between Ash Ketchum of pallet town and Professor ivy of valencia island. General battle rules are applicable. Trainers send out our first pokemon, " said the faith as ivy pick one of the Pokeball on the tray that charity is holding.

"Go, my friend," said Ivy sending her first pokemon which is a steelix

"A steelix," said Ash

"Scared of him," said Ivy

"Nah, I have my own steelix, " said Ash shocking Ivy

"You have steelix," said Ivy to which he nodded

"Go hitmonchan," said Ash releasing his fighting type pokemon.

"Ash hitmonchan against steelix, hope he can survive the attacks," said Ivy

"We are not that weak professor, " said Ash as hitmonchan took his boxing stance.

"Let the battle begin, " said Faith

"Steelix use stone edge," steelix then send the stone projectiles having sharp edges at hitmonchan

"Hitmonchan use bullet punch and destroy the stone edge and then get in close to steelix to use close combat" hitmonchan then used bullet punches on upcoming stone edge and turned them into the dust and then he dashed towards the steelix.

"Steelix use bind on hitmonchan and then use dragon pulse" steelix used his tail to wrap hitmonchan with it but hitmonchan juped on his tail making his way to the top

"What you have to say," asked Ash

"Hitmonchan use fire punch back to back, on steelix's head" said Ash as hitmonchan

"Steelix throw him off using dig and then use flash cannon," steelix then quickly went underground and then emerge from behind of hitmonchan whil preparing the flash cannon.

"Hitmonchan use focus blast but hold it in front you, right in the path of the flash cannon, can you do it" said Ash to which hitmonchan nodded as he started to prepare the focus blast orb.

Steelix launched its own attack and hitmonchan used focus blast. Slowly the focus blast is connected with the flash cannon and energy of flash cannon started to accumulate in focus blast making it bigger and bigger.

"Hold it right there hitmonchan , " said Ash and once steelix stopped his attack Ash said

"Now launch the attack ,hitmonchan," said Ash and when hitmonchan release the attack it launched as a beam of flash cannon that hit its mark making steelix scream in the pain.

"Man Ash is strong, " said Hope and Charity

"Hitmonchan use close combat and then use brick break," said Ash

"Steelix use giga impact," said Ivy as steelix strikes hitmonchan with giga impact sending him across the field making him knock out instantly.

"Hitmonchan unable to battle, Ivy wins," said Faith

"Wow, your steelix is strong, it seems my decision was wrong, sending hitmonchan against steelix as fighting type attacks are mostly close range based," said Ash

"Now Ash who would be your next pokemon," asked Ivy

"Well here is my next pokemon, hope you would like him," said Ash as he released his next pokemon

"Tyranitar," said tyranitar as he released a ear splitting roar and then sandstorm started to blew around.

"Look Ash has tyranitar, " said Faith in excitement but she can't see him

"Ash you have amazing and rare pokemon, and he seems to be taken care well, " said Ivy in high voice

"Thanks professor," said Ash

"Tyranitar you can defeat him right," asked Ash to which he flexed his muscle and said "No problem "

Steelix is finding difficult to see it's opponent.

"Steelix use dragon pulse," said Ivy

steelix then fired the pulse of draconic energy straight in front of him.

"Tyranitar cancel it out with your darkpulse," said Ash as both pokemon released their respective attacks and upon connection both attacks results in smoke and explosion.

"Steelix use stone edge," said Ivy as steelix released the stone projectiles at tyranitar

"Tyranitar use rock polish three times and then use dragon claw ," said Ash as tyranitar glows white three times and dashed towards the steelix with speed, and strike steelix with draconic claws making him cry in the pain.

"Steelix can you battle " asked Ivy to which he nodded

"Steelix use iron tail," said Ivy at which he countered with the tail. "Tyranitar grab the tail, and then use flamethrower," said Ash shocking the Ivy

"You taught Tyranitar a fire type move," asked Ivy

"Surprised, now tyranitar use full power flamethrower," said Ash to which he released a stream of flame that hit steelix making him knock out instantly

"Steelix unable to battle tyranitar wins," decleared faith

"Return steelix, you done great work," said Ivy while recalling her fallen friend

"Tyranitar you too, nice work done, new rest for a while," said Ash to which he nodded

"But I will battle soon," said Tyranitar before getting inside the Pokeball

"Sure tyranitar," said Ash via aura bond

"Now Ash my next pokemon is, " said Ivy releasing her pokemon. It is a Gyarados.

"A Gyarados huh, then my next team member is " Ash was thinking about which pokemon he should send next until one of his pokemon said via aura bond " Ash let me battle," said Eevee

"My next pokemon is an Eevee," said Ash releasing her.

Eevee landed with Grace challenging the Gyarados

"Ash you have a shiny evee," said Ivy to which he nodded

"Yes,I am feeling lucky from having these guys around me in my team," said Ash

"Hi, I am your opponent for today," said Eevee

"Nice kid, but now I have to scare you, you know maintaining the legacy of Gyarados being a most fearsome creature," said Gyarados winking at eevee at which she give a chuckle

"Hahaha, Gyarados, we too have a Gyarados friend, she is very shy and energetic and cute," said Eevee

"By the way, you are shiny, we don't see shiny pokemon these days, previously as told by my parents, being a shiny is something god gift, but some humans don't understand that." said Gyarados

"Yes, my trainer has another eevee that is shiny too," said Evee

"Let the battle begin," said Faith

"Gyarados start with the water pulse," said Ivy after which Gyarados send the pulse of water at Eevee.

"Eevee use dig then counter with the hidden power," said Ash as Eevee dig her way underground

Gyarados was looking for her until Ivy said "Gyarados use hydro pump inside the hole"

Gyarados obeyed and launched the hydro pump inside the hole

"Evee quick get out and use hidden power shadow ball rapid-fire," As ordered by Ash evee came out dodging the hydropump by few centimeters and launched the hidden power attack that hit gyarados shocking him as electricity cursed through his body.

"So evee has electric type hidden power," thought ivy

Once Gyarados is paralyzed Eevee launched shadow ball that strikes Gyarados making him scream in pain

"Evee use hidden power once again," said Ash

"Gyarados use dragon rage," said Ivy as Gyarados launched the draconic rage that hit eeve making her sliding on the field

Evee, can you battle now, if you don't then I won't force you," said Ash

"Ash I will fight, I know that this is not an official match but I will battle no matter what, " said evee as she stood up with all of her power. She gather her strength and stood up.

And then evee started to glow.

"Wow pikachu,braixen , look eevee is evolving, " said Serena to her partner pokemons.

"Yeah, she always liked the company of Ash's psychic type, plus this day time triggered her evolution making her evolved into espeon." said Braixen

"You are right," said Serena

After a minute on the place of eevee is standing Espeon.Then Ash's pokedex beeped

( Eevee evolved to espeon, data updating. This evee learned following moves confusion,detect,psychic,morningsun,curse,charm,future sight, swift, psybeam )

"Congratulations Espeon, now shall we start," said Ash to which ivy nodded

"Espeon use morning sun and then use psybeam," said Ash

"Gyarados let her recover and then use ice beam," said Ivy

After few seconds of waiting Gyarados launched the beam of ice. Espeon then released the multicolored beam of psychic energy

Both energy beams collided resulting in smoke.

"Espeon use psychic" said Ash. Espeon's eyes and the gem on her forehead glows blue,Gyarados is lifted in the air.

"Gyarados finish with Giga impact," said Ivy as Gyarados who is in psychic grip used giga impact that made gyarados broke free and strike espeon knocking her out instantly.

"Espeon unable to battle, gyarados wins," said Faith

"Great job espeon," said Ash while recalling her friend

"Ash your espeon is defeated,who you are going to send next," said Ivy

"Well It's like I have to send my big hitters Ivy, espeon and hitmonchan just had their first battle against an opponent," said Ash as he send out his next pokemon which is a lucario

"Lucario let's show them the power," said Ash to which he nodded

"Let the battle begin," said Faith

"This match will going to end in one minute," said Serena to braixen

"We all know how strong lucario is ," said pikachu

"Gyarados hydro pump," said Ivy

"Lucario use dark aura cannon," said Ash

Gyarados's hydropump is about to hit lucario and lucario launched his special combo move that passed through the hydro pump and hit gyarados knocking him out in one move

"Wow Ash, your lucario is strong and powerful," said Ivy while recalling her pokemon

"Thanks , lucario is the first pokemon along with few others who I befriended at age of four," said Ash making Ivy smile

"Lucario return for now," said Ash recalling his lucario back

" So I have used my tyranitar,espeon,hitmonchan,lucario being my fourth one and she used two pokemon till now so that leaves two spot with me, so next choice is" thought Ash as he sends his next pokemon.

"A nidorino,huh" said Ivy

"Go ninjask," said Ivy as she sends her bug type pokemon

"A ninjask huh," said Ash as he bring out his pokedex

Ninjask a bug and flying type pokemon, it moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this pokemon was long believed to be invisible. This pokemon is native to hoenn.

"Let the battle begin" said the Faith

"Ninjask use Agility into fury cutter," said Ivy

"Ninjask nin" said Ninjask as it disappeared like a ghost and started to hit nidorino with furry cutter.

"Nidorino Ninjask is fast, you close your eyes and try to hear the sound of it's wings viberation and when it is close then you hit it with shockwave," said Ash

Ninjask is hitting nidorino with speed and attack but nidorino closed his eyes and focused on the sound, when ig is near the sound is loud and then nidorino released a wave of shock that hit ninjask sending him skidding on the ground.

"Ninjask getup and use absorb," said Ivy

"Nidorino use focus energy and use rain dance" said Ash as Nidorino glowed white starting to focus his energy and then shot a blue sphere in the air after which it started raining

"Ninjask x-scissor" said Ivy

"Noidoino double team and then use poison sting" said Ash

Ninjask is getting close to nidorino who then created his double copies and then release the stingers of poison that are going to hit shedninja but shedninja evaded the attack at the nick of the time.

"Ninjask use shadow ball," said Ivy

"Nidorino use waterpulse to counter and then finish him using thunderbolt" said Ash

Nidorino launched the water pulse after which both shadlw ball and water pulse collided after which it resulted in the smoke and nidorino launched the thunder bolt but ninjask evaded the attack once again.

"Nidorino return," said Ash as he recalled the nidorino

"Recalled your pokemon Ash," asked Ivy

"Yeah, let's increase the gravitational force here," said Ash as he send out the Alakazam

"Alakazam use gravity buddy," said Ash

"Alakazam " said alakazam as he brings his hand in frint and increased the gravitational force of the field after which ninjask started to descend towards the ground finally taking his place on the ground unable to fly anymore.

"Alakazam ypu know what to do now" said Ash to which he nodded as he used his telekinesis and brings ninjask in front of him after which alakazam released chargebeam that hit ninjask knocking him out instantly.

"Ninjask unable to battle ,alakazam wins" said Faith

"Ash I surrender," said Ivy making Ash shocked

"Ash this was for fun only and I have seen your strength, it is a good experience I get battling against you," said Ivy as she recalled her fallen pokemon.

"Alakazam thanks for your service buddy, now have a nice rest," said Ash after which he recalled him back.

Once Ivy recalled her pokemon she said " So Ash I asume you are going to tangelo island"

"Yeah, we have to register for Orange league" said Ash

"It's nice to hear, I can take you there," offered Ivy

"Thanks for the offer but I we have flying types with us and we will flew there," said Ash

"Hmm that would work though,Ash I have a piece of advice, Orange crew members are strong, and they are no joke when it comes to challenges," said Ivy

"Thanks I will remember and don't worry, we will take GS ball safe and sound" said Ash to which Ivy nodded

"Bye Ash,Serena" said the three assistants as Ash released his pidgeot and salamence

"Wow a salamence, such a majestic dragon " said Ivy at which salamence give a smile

"Salamence take serena and pidgeot let's go buddy, I will give you amazing treat at tangelo island," said Ash making pidgeot excited

"Bye professor," said Ash and serena as they took flight towards tangelo islands

To be continued...

(A/N : And everyone this is end for today's chapter as Ash and Serena departed for tangelo island. Next time new adventure awaits for Ash and Serena. )

Now here is a list of Pokemon that Ash and Serena have with them.

Ash:Pikachu, Lucario, Mewthree, Darkrai, Kyurem, Gardevoir, kirlia,Salamence, metagross, golurk, greninja, Charizard, venusaur,blastoise,fearow,pidgeot,butterfree ,beedrill,gyarados,alakazam, Gengar,graveler,hitmonchan,vulpix,evee, espeon, rapidash,steelix ,electrivire, magmortar, tyranitar , magnezone , dragonite, growlith, meowth,nidorino, muk,tauros,primeape,snorlax,kingler.

Serena:Pikachu, gastrodon, jigglypuff, oddish,bulbasaur, mudkip,masquerin,milotic ,cottonee seadra,cyndaquil,snorunt,swablu,snivy,trapinch,piplup,fletching,mawile,braixen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

Chapter 3: The Lost Lapras

\- February 1, 1999 -

* * *

xxx 05:00 P.M xxx

Ash and Serena are flying towards the tangelo island.

"Serena just three hours more and we will be there," said Ash, as he is flying can see various water type pokemon having fun in the sea

"Thank you, Ash," said Serena

"For what," asked Ash confused by the sudden gesture of thanks.

"For being a good friend, for helping me back in the Kanto region when I hurt myself and no one there to help me, but you helped me," said Serena

"Serena, I would do anything for my friends, human or pokemon alike," said Ash

"Even for a stranger, and " Serena paused and continued "as far as I remember we both were strangers back then, " said Serena

"Well I how could I neglect a cute girl in need of help," said Ash shocking Serena making her blush as well. Both Pikachu looked at each other and smile at the same time

"What you said, " asked Serena

"You heard it right, you are cute, and will be forever," said Ash at which she just gives Ash a wink

 _"Yes Serena, you are lucky to have Ash as your friend," said Gardevoir and Mewthree via telepathy_

"Ash I have decided, I will not be doing battling, instead, I will be doing pokemon contests and performance," said Serena

"So you will be working on beauty, and grooming domain of your pokemon, am I right," asked Ash to which she nodded

* * *

For the next three hours, Ash and Serena just flew on the ocean to reach the tangelo island where they will be making their stop and then they both will move forward.

 **Three hours later**

"Pidgeot and salamence land near the beach, there are few people around," said Ash as they descend towards the beach as some trainers looked at the duo and their pokemon in awe.

"Serena we will walk towards the pokemon center," said Ash to which she nodded. Once they are landed Ash recalled his pokemon.

"We have to go this way, in order to reach the pokemon center and register ourselves up for orange league and contest," said Ash

After walking for some time the duo is in the most crowded part of the island, the central area of the beach and one thing that excited Ash is the two opponent who is engaged in a pokemon battle and the crowd is cheering them up

"Tentacool use poison sting, " said one person

"Golduck finish with the psychic," said another one as psychic attack sends poison sting back at tentacool defeating it in the end.

"Nice job, now return," said the person recalling his pokemon

"It was a nice match," said person one

"Yeah " replied second one

"Anyone here who wants to have a one on one," asked the person

"I am " Ash announced getting the attention of the person

"Ok, you are up, " said the person

"you have to battle this," said the person who recalled his golduck and send its aerodactyl

"Aerodactyl huh," said Ash as he smirked and pick one of his Pokeball

"Vulpix you are up girl," said Ash sending her firefox out after which temperature rises up.

"Vulpix vul," said vulpix

"Wow you have shiny vulpix, you are lucky but too bad your vulpix won't stand for long," said the person

"We will see that," said Ash as vulpix glared at aerodactyl and charged flame charge

"shall we begin," asked the person

"Yeah, you can go first," said Ash to which person nodded and commanded

"Aerodactyl use steelwing," said the person as aerodactyl charged at the vulpix

"As I thought, a close range move, vulpix let him come near you and then use fire spin to cover yourself up," said Ash

"What you doing," said the person as vulpix used fire spin on herself to act as a cover

"Aerodactyl," said Aerodactyl as he passed through fire spin with a little burn.

At pumelo island, there resides an orange league champion, the league gave him a fully furnished villa to stay with all the facilities, from training ground to the gym like battle facility in Unova region. Currently, there are no challengers who successfully passed the fourth orange crew leader to challenge him. And there will be no more challenges for the next six months and today he took a day off from his side is his powerful Dragonite.

"Ok let's see if anything good is being telecast on tv," said the person as he started to switch channels until he found something, reruns of this year indigo conference as he decided to stay on that channel

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final day has finally arrived when we will going to witness the last and final match of indigo league conference. Last month we witness the fight between the Omega and Ash Ketchum who was later being attacked by Omega that makes omega automatically disqualified from league," said Announcer

"We had to postpone the final match as our finalist Ash Ketchum was in no condition to battle, now the time has come, please welcome our two finalists, Tobias from Sinnoh region who battle just by using his Darkrai and second finalist, none other than Ash Ketchum who has shown his great battle skills," said Announcer

Ash and Tobias can be seen coming out of the corridor towards their respective trainer box.

"On the red corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and on the green corner, we have Tobias from Sinnoh region," said Announcer

"Ash Ketchum, I witnessed all your past battles, and I am glad to say that your Pokemon is far stronger than other trainers that battled so far in the league, I just want to say that you are the great trainer too. So please don't let my expectations down" said Tobias

"Don't worry Mr. Tobias, I don't want an easy fight too," said Ash

"Now trainers, send out your first Pokemon," said Referee

" _Wow this kid is against Tobias, he told me that he lost to a kid this year and this kid is attacked by a participant. Hmm, I wonder if this kid has any legendary pokemon at his disposal or not," thought the champion_ _"But this kid don't seem like an elite level. But I can not deny the fact that a kid who is only a rookie in his pokemon trainer career able to reach in finals of the indigo conference,"_

 _"Let's see, what pokemon this kid got under his possession and what they can do," thought the champion_

As Tobias send his Darkrai which brought a smile on the face of the champion.

 _"There is no chance that he had defeated Darkrai," thought the champion but then Ash sends his gardevoir that get the champion's attention._

 _"A hoenn native pokemon, gardevoir and gardevoir is one of the pokemon that could mega evolve." thought the champion_

The champion knew that the Darkrai's dark void attack is one of the moves that defeated most of his opponent.

"Gardevoir, use teleport to evade the attack and then use mean look and imprison," said Ash

" _Not bad, teleport is one of the best defense mechanism that a psychic type like gardevoir can have, and teaching her mean look and imprison is not a bad idea. Imprison can block any of the opponent's moves if the user knew them too" thought the champion._ _After viewing for more minutes he thought "Attract, a sneaky little thing. Darkrai is male and gardevoir are female and thus a very useful move to be known"_

After thirty more minutes of battle, Darkrai Deoxys and Latios were defeated.

 _"Hmm, this kid is on a different level, merging two attacks is a great idea," thought the champion and after few more battles there comes the ace of Tobias's team, Garchomp who is mega-evolved now._

 _"Let's see, how this Ash-kid will defeat, his greninja will be ko in one hit," thought the champion until he can't believe on his eyes, what he saw._

 _"A greninja mega evolving, never heard of a greninja mega evolving," thought the champion_

 _"This kid is not an any mediocre trainer, he is a well-skilled trainer," thought the champion_

Once the battle is over, one thing a champion has to say "Ash Ketchum I am looking for you. I have a feeling that you will challenge the orange league"

* * *

Back on the tangelo island

"Aerodactyl use rock slide," said the person

"Vulpix use incinerate to melt the rock," said Ash after which both attacks collided, rock slide melted due to incinerate.

"Vulpix use quick attack," said Ash

"Aerodactyl grab vulpix by claws and then use the brutal swing," said the person

Ash smirked upon hearing the command as aerodactyl grabbed vulpix

"Vulpix use heatwave into confuse ray followed by hex" Ash

As commanded vulpix released intense heatwave that made aerodactyl loosen his grip and then vulpix used confuse ray that hit aerodactyl making him vulpix launched hex attack that hit aerodactyl sending him crashing on the sand

"You are good kid," said the person

"Thanks, but I have to go for the very important thing, vulpix finish aerodactyl with fire spin," commanded Ash

As commanded vulpix used the fire spin that knocked aerodactyl out of the battle.

The person recalled his pokemon and then approached Ash for a handshake

"Hi, my name is Brendan D. Rowan from galar region," said the Brendan

"Galar region, isn't it connected to Kalos region," said Serena

"Yup, it seems you are from Kalos too," asked Brendan

"Yes, Ash and I are childhood friends," said Serena to which he happily nodded

"So, did you bring any of your galar native pokemon with you," asked Ash

"Yes, here are y Galar native pokemon, " said Brendan as he sends his four pokemon out,

"Everyone, meet Ash, and Ash these are my pokemon, corviknight, impidimp, impidimp is here very naughty, meet another pokemon called scorbunny and finally meet drednaw," said Brendan

"Scor bunny scor," said the pokemon

"Wow, a fire type bunny pokemon," said Ash

"Hello scorbunny, nice to meet you, and you guys are amazing," said Ash

"Thanks," said Galarian pokemon

"Hi, my name is scorbunny, where are we," said Scorbunny as he greeted Ash and then asked Brendan

"You are in orange archipelago, near Kanto region," said Ash

"You can understand scorbunny," asked Brendan

"Yeah, I can read their face and tell what they are saying, " said Ash

"Cool, and It seems I have seen you somewhere else," said Brendan

"Well, Indigo league conference," said Ash

"Yes I remember you now, you are this year indigo league winner," said Brendan making him blush

"Thanks, " said Ash

"So Ash, how did you train your pokemon. I mean your pokemon were strong and your greninja, it was awesome" said Brendan as he can't contain his excitement.

"Well, I don't force them to battle and train, it's their wish to train, and work, hard," said Ash

"You are a good trainer Ash, now I have to take my leave," said Brendan

"Goodbye and best of luck for your journey," said Ash and Serena

"Bye, see you later," said Ash

"Umm Serena, I was wondering to ask the professor to reduce my carry capacity," said Ash

"Why, " asked Serena as she is shocked by the sudden decision

"See this way, the more pokemon I carry the fewer chances of rotating my other pokemon will be," said Ash "And, in this way, I get motivated to rotate them after every three days" added Ash

"Hmm, let's go to the pokemon center," said Ash to which Serena nodded as they started to walk. While walking towards the pokemon center Ash and Serena heard the cry of a pokemon

"Must be a pokemon in danger, let's help it out?" said Serena to which Ash nodded

"Wait let me see," said Ash as he closed his eyes and started to sense the aura of the pokemon from which the cry is coming.

"There, let's go," said Ash

Once the duo is at the location they saw three people torturing a Lapras which is not more than three or four months old.

"Hey you three leave the Lapras alone," said Ash

"Who you are kid, we laid our eyes this pokemon first, and use it to win the orange league," said one member of the group

"I said leave the Lapras," Ash warned the group

"Okay kiddo, let's fight, and if you lose you will leave us or if we lose then we will leave this puny pokemon," said the group

"Fine with me," said Ash as he picked one of his Pokeball

"Go golduck, poliwrath and tentcool," said the group

"Okay then, if this is you want then go steelix," said Ash as he sends his iron snake out

"Steelix these people are hurting that Lapras, so defeat them," said Ash as the steelix glared at them with a ferocious look on his face

"What's that thing," asked one of the member

"So, you are very less knowledgable about pokemon too, this is steelix, next evolution stage of onix and it can only be achieved using trading by giving onix a metal coat," said Ash

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, if you want to stay alive then leave that Lapras alone or I can feed you three and your pokemon to my Charizard,salamence

, Gyarados and choice are yours, make your decision wisely" said Ash he moved his hands towards his pocket.

"Seriously, you think you can fool us, I am sure this is your ditto turned into a steelix," said one of the member

"You won't learn do you," asked Ash

"Steelix you return, I have to teach them another way," said Ash as he recalled his steelix and send his Gengar out

"They are yours, have fun," said Ash as Gengar smirks and then he dashed towards the group

"What the," said one of the member as Gengar entered inside golduck possessing it.

"Golduck gold," said Golduck turning towards its trainer and then started to attack him

"Golduck gold," said Golduck which scared the pokemon and their trainer

"Gengar you can come back, I hope this showed them that never hurt an innocent pokemon," said Ash as Gengar left the golduck with a sad look

"So what you decided," asked Ash

"We will take that pokemon anyhow," said the three humans as they release all their pokemon making a total of nine pokemon.

"So You think sending nine pokemon against us is a good idea," asked Serena

"I am pretty sure you kid will loose," said one member of the gang

"Pikachu you go, and who should I send next," said Ash as he knows whom to send next. Ash then sends his steelix, gardevoir, tyranitar, metagross, golurk, Lucario and Gyarados against the nine pokemon

"What are those pokemon," said the three humans

"Gardevoir you bring Lapras here as we don't want to injure her more," said Ash

"Sure Ash," said Gardevoir as she used her psychic energy to bring Lapras on Ash's side

"Everyone attack," said the humans

"Guys you too attack them with your own attacks," said Ash

The nine pokemon send their attack towards the Ash's Pokemon and Ash's pokemon launched their attack which easily overpowered the bad human's attacks making them and their pokemon blast of in the air

"Good work everyone, return for now," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon except Lucario and gardevoir

"Is this Lapras okay," asked Ash

"No, it seems she has fought multiple wild water pokemon before she washed up here," said Serena as she looks at her scars

"Lucario and Gardevoir, you guys heal her wounds, " said Ash to which they nodded

"Leave me alone, you slave of the human," said Lapras in a low tone

"Listen, girl, we are trying to help you, " said Gardevoir

"Yes we are helping you, you have already lost your health, and you are in no condition to swim," said Lucario

"why are you helping me, I got it, you want my skin and shell to black market it," said Lapras

"You are getting wrong, we want to help you because we and our trainers want to help you," said Pikachu

"Lapras, listen, you are badly hurt, and we don't leave you here dying, " said Ash

"But, you all humans are same, greedy and self-centered, hurting innocent pokemon," said Lapras

 _"Dear Lapras, if you can listen to me then, please listen. I am Mewthree, Kanto's legendary pokemon, currently, under the ownership of the human in front of you, I must say he is a good person, he is the chosen one of Lugia's and the peacemaker between human and pokemon. He is trying to help you, please accept the help. Even he has Arceus's gift of understanding pokemon, plus he is an aura user too" said Mewthree_

"You are chosen one," asked shocked Lapras

"yes, but now we have to heal you," said Ash as he, Lucario and Gardevoir used their aura to heal Lapras. After a few minutes, the health is restored but bruises and scars are still there. "Your scars and internal injury need some time to heal, but your health is restored," said Ash as Lapras is looking at the horizon in the sea.

"Looking for your pod," asked Ash

"yes," said Lapras

"Well, I am sorry to say that your pod is not here, but we can help you to reunite with them," said Ash making her thinking a lot

"I wish to join you until I found my pod. I wish to be your pokemon. Please capture me and in this way I can understand the human and show my gratitude for saving my life" said Lapras as she licked Ash

"Well, yes why not, and I promise that we will help you in reuniting you with your pod," said Ash as he took one Pokeball and gently tap on her forehead which successfully signaled the captured.

"Alright, we have a new team member," said Ash in excitement

"Now let's take to the pokemon center," said Serena

"Everyone, we are conducting competition of ghost type pokemon, those who are interested can come tomorrow at 8:00 A.M near Tangelo Island pokemon center to register yourself, and minimum five pokemon of ghost type you can register," said the person

* * *

(A/N: Sorry everyone for the huge delay in updating the chapter. And I also don't know how much time it would be going to take for me to post a new chapter. Hope you liked the new chapter. Please Review and leave any suggestions you find fruitful.)

To be continued...

Now here is a list of Pokemon that Ash and Serena have with them.

Ash:Pikachu, Lucario, Mewthree, Darkrai, Kyurem, Gardevoir, kirlia,Salamence, metagross, golurk, greninja, Charizard, venusaur,Blastoise,fearow,pidgeot,butterfree ,beedrill,Gyarados,Alakazam, Gengar,graveler,hitmonchan,vulpix,evee, espeon, rapidash,steelix ,electrivire, magmortar, tyranitar , magnezone , Dragonite, growlith, Meowth,nidorino, muk,tauros,primeape,Snorlax,kingler,Lapras.

Serena:Pikachu, gastrodon, jigglypuff, oddish,bulbasaur, mudkip,masquerin,milotic ,cottonee seadra,cyndaquil,snorunt,swablu,snivy,trapinch,piplup,fletching,mawile,braixen.


End file.
